Released
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: Sasuke's just an uke trying to escape the abusive hand of his father. Being married off to a stranger's more promising than being beaten by Fugaku, right? But this seme's different- nice, even. As he learns more and more from this "disgraceful seme", Sasuke is taught that the outside world is going through some changes, and maybe this seme isn't so pure after all. Yaoi, NaruSasu, M
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: NaruSasu, KakaIru, Kura/KyuIta and more to come.**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto the series would be an epic yaoi with a hella bunch of fucking. This is obviously not the case.**

**Released**

"No!" Sasuke spat defiantly and crossed his arms. He was currently sitting in the back of his father's rather expensive car. "I absolutely will _not_."

Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned into the car, grabbing Sasuke's chin with a bruising grip. "_Do not_ make me discipline you in front of your new husband." There was no response from the boy save for a few hot tears that gathered in the corners of his two onyx eyes. A sharp slap landed across Sasuke's face, forceful enough to make him fall onto his side. "Dry your eyes this instant, Sasuke." The little raven sat back up and squeezed his eyes shut to prevent any other tears from escaping. He dried his face with the sleeves of his black cloak, a required item of clothing for ukes when in public. "Now listen to me, Sasuke." Fugaku waggled his index finger in front of the raven's face, "If you screw this up for me, you _will_ be sorry."

Sasuke nodded compliantly and put his palm over the red, forming hand print across his face. "I want mother."

Fugaku gave a demeaning snort. "You're a grown uke, Sasuke. It is time you started acting like it. You've got an important duty to your family and I won't expect anything less from an Uchiha than perfection." He gave Sasuke an intimidating glare. "Your brother is so much more obedient than you've ever been." Fugaku smoothed some of the imaginary wrinkles out of his nice suit and gave Sasuke another once-over. "You've lost weight like I advised you to. You look nice for a change." He turned, "Come along, Sasuke."

Reluctantly and careful not to shed the tears welling up inside him, Sasuke pulled his hood over his head and exited the vehicle.  
A fresh autumn breeze rustled his clunky black cloak, covering his skin in goosebumps. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside. _"An uke is not fit for the world outside the home.", _Fugaku would say. _"They are better put to use indoors." _Sasuke let out a shaky breath. His palms became clammy and he cast his gaze to his feet. The doorbell rang.

After a few short seconds a tall, lean man with a mask covering half his face appeared in the doorway. He bowed and said, "Good Evening, you must be Uchiha-sama." Kakashi greeted the man, ignoring Sasuke. It is extremely rude to address another seme's uke without the seme's express permission to do so.  
The two Uchihas stepped inside and took a seat in the posh foyer. "Uzumaki-sama will be with you momentarily." The butler bowed once more and exited the room.

Sasuke gulped nervously.

Fugaku pulled a fancy flask from his shirt pocket and took a swig of whiskey. "Listen here, Sasuke. Keep your mouth shut and your head down. If anyone asks you a question all you'd better do is either nod or shake your damn head, am I absolutely clear?" He put away the flask.

The boy gave a soft nod, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Good." Soon after their agreement Sasuke heard footsteps echoing across the room. His heart jumped. He heard Fugaku stand and laugh good-naturedly as he shook hands with another seme. "This is Sasuke." A big hand rested firmly on the raven's shoulder.  
The conversation from there on was dull and lifeless. Business talk sounded foreign to Sasuke.

"-and may I say something to Sasuke?"

Fugaku lifted a brow. "Of course."

"Sasuke," Uzumaki-sama grabbed his hand and said, "I look forward to spending the rest of my days with you."

The raven almost, _almost_ blushed red. Lies. All any seme ever wanted to do with an uke was to violate them. This man was simply trying to make Sasuke let his guard down. This is what Sasuke thought, and it made his heart ache to know that this was his future.

As no response was given, the seme chuckled. "Don't be shy, Sasuke. I don't bite." He gave the raven's hand a reassuring squeeze, sending a shiver up the uke's spine. "You can look up if you want to."

If Sasuke wasn't afraid of having a black and blue bottom, he'd of gasped then and there. But as showing anything but total submissiveness and agreement to your seme was unacceptable, he slowly raised his head up due to the bruising grip of his father's palm on his shoulder- a silent warning to do what Uzumaki-sama wanted.

To put it lightly, Sasuke wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted his eyes. A young man with unruly golden hair and sea-blue eyes was smiling kindly at Sasuke. Six strange scars marred the man's beautiful face, however the supposed imperfections only served to add an attractive air of mystery to him.  
Sasuke pulled subconsciously at his hood, hiding his face. He felt self-conscious around this man. If Sasuke was as ugly as Fugaku often claimed, Uzumaki-sama would surely be repulsed by Sasuke's appearance. The raven's heart sank. This would surely end in disappointment for his father. How could someone like Naruto ever settle for someone like himself?

Fugaku was annoyed. Extremely ticked off. All this fidgeting that Sasuke was doing was irritating to no end! And now he was hiding his face from his own seme? _"Just you wait, brat. When we get home you're going to regret this."  
_However, to his surprise, the man known as Naruto Uzumaki didn't seem annoyed in the slightest. The blonde simply leaned over and gently pulled the hood out of Sasuke's grip, letting it slip off of the uke's head.

"Much better." Naruto beamed at Sasuke. "Now I can see your beautiful face."

Beautiful?! Sasuke wouldn't have ever imagined someone- apart from in his own personal delusions- describing him that way. This perfect man thought _he_ was beautiful? _"He's got to be mocking me."_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke unconsciously blushed and looked down. "I hope that you look forward to being by my side as much as I look forward to being by yours." Naruto said charmingly.

_"I've got to be in a dream. This has got to be one of my fantasies. Perhaps I've simply gone insane and I can't tell wishful thinking apart from reality anymore. Yes! That's the only explanation... A seme would never stoop so low as to say that he wants to be by an uke's side! It's just not done!"_

_"What the hell is this boy thinking?" _Fugaku thought to himself, _"What a disgraceful thing for a seme to say!"_

At noticing Naruto's stumped gaze, Sasuke pulled himself from his own thoughts and nodded his head hastily. "You're not very talkative, are you Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled. _"Knowing his brother, I'd thought Sasuke would be a bit more... feisty."_

"Yes, well," Fugaku cleared his throat, "That's one good thing about Sasuke. Hardly says a word if you handle him properly."

Naruto furrowed a brow. "Oh, I don't mind if he's usually more talkative." He gave a slight chuckled to break the tension, "I'm a bit of a blabbermouth myself!"

Sasuke saw that his father was not amused. _"This is going to be painful to watch."_ He thought.

* * *

"Goodbye, Sasuke. Serve Uzumaki-san well." Fugaku said as he gave his son a firm pat on the shoulder.

After Naruto had said his farewells to the Uchiha seme, the blonde turned and clapped his hands together. "Alright Sasuke! Your things have already arrived and have been put in your room. We can rearrange where everything's been placed if you're unhappy with how it looks."

If Sasuke hadn't of been an Uchiha, he would've blushed. This was the first time the raven really got to get a look at Naruto below the neck. And he was pleased with what he saw.  
The blonde wore a white oxford shirt that hugged taut biceps, dark, slim-fitting dress pants that clung in all the right places and shiny dress shoes. Naruto looked damn good. And here Sasuke was, in his ugly cloak used only for going outdoors.

"Come on, follow me." Sasuke complied and trailed the man across the room and up a spiral staircase that lead to another massive story of the Uzumaki estate. "The room that we chatted in downstairs was the foyer. To the left of that would be the great room and to the right would lead you to the dining room. And beyond that would bring you to the linen room, kitchen, scullery and wine cellar... but you won't be spending much time in those places, will you?" Naruto chuckled- something Sasuke noticed that the seme did a lot. "However during the holidays I'll be more than happy to share a bottle of wine with you, if you'd like." The man beamed. Consumption of alcohol by an uke was illegal. Sasuke had learned that before his father had pulled him from an uke-only school. _  
_

But Sasuke knew that this had to be a dream, or a set up, or something! Anything other than reality!

"Naruto-sama..." The raven muttered.

The blonde halted and turned around. "You can call me Naruto. What's the matter, Sasuke?" The seme let a look of concern cross his handsome face. "Are you unhappy with something?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It isn't that." He faltered with his words, "Naruto... Why are you so kind to me?"

Naruto gave a look as if the raven was insane. "Because..." He thought for a moment, "Because I like you." He saw Sasuke's face contort with confusion. "Well, if I were cruel to you, you wouldn't want to stick around would you?"

Honestly, Sasuke would stay with Naruto under almost any circumstance. He'd give Naruto anything to keep from being sent back to his father. "I suppose I wouldn't."

The man gave Sasuke a long, hard look. "I'm not like your father." Naruto left it at that and continued leading Sasuke to his new room.  
Sasuke was slightly puzzled. This man, this _seme_, was nothing like what Fugaku had described. Naruto seemed utterly _kind_.

Eventually, they arrived at a sleek-looking, dark wooden door. "This will be your room." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "I hope you like it." He chuckled nervously.

Of course Sasuke would love the room. It was far away from Fugaku's room instead of right next door to it. And Sasuke was by no means poor, but Naruto was absolutely loaded. This room would be just as, if not more, lavish than Sasuke had imagined.

As Naruto swung the door open slowly Sasuke's predictions were spot on. To the right of the room was a large, white canopy bed with a dark wooden frame. It sat across from a large flat screen television. Along the walls were doors to a walk in closet and at the other end of the room were a pair of glass french doors leading to a balcony, a chair and table looking out into the thick forestry beyond the backyard. On top of this a bathroom was connected to the bedroom.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was eyeing him apprehensively. "This will do." The raven entered the room and took a seat on the bed.

Naruto sighed. "I'm glad you like it."

"But," Sasuke began, "All of this orange is absolutely hideous." The raven eyed the wretched paint on the walls.

"Oh," Naruto's grin faltered, "Well, we can fix that." He sat beside Sasuke, "What color do you want the walls to be?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, never expecting his complaint to be noticed. "Navy blue."

The blonde nodded and stood. "Someone will be here tomorrow to repaint your room, then." He gestured to the corner of the room, "Your things are over there. I'll give you some time to settle in. If you need anything I'll be in my office with the door open, right down the hallway." And with that Naruto had left and closed the door silently behind himself.

With a deep sigh, Sasuke pulled his cloak off. He sat there in only a tight black tank top and shorts that were rather too short for the chill of autumn. He twiddled his fingers. _"It was nice of him not to go through my things." _He thought. When Itachi had moved out, the uke's personal items had already been put away for him.

Was Sasuke ever grateful that his seme was polite... There were things in Sasuke's bags that were secretive. Things that ukes should definitely _not_ have.

The raven stood and set his cloak on the bed, deciding not to simply sit around and dwell on what could have happened. The point was that it hadn't happened, and conflict has been avoided.

Goodness. There was a lot to be done about this hideous room.

* * *

_***coughs quietly* **_

**OMFG I WROTE SOMETHING.**

**Please review~ I really feel good about this (multi-chap) story so give me lot of motivation! ;D Oh yes, and in the next chapter you find out more about Sasuke's (ahem) _secret _things and basically more about the plot. And so on. So leave me a review telling me what you think Sasuke's hiding! (I bet you can guess_ something_.) xD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke had put away his things and was sitting quietly on his bed, debating whether or not he should ask Naruto the question that was floating around in his mind.  
The boy desperately missed his brother. Thoughts of running away and visiting the man often plagued him. But a visit was not within his reach, Sasuke had decided. Not until now. Perhaps Naruto would take him to visit his brother? The man seemed kind enough, and it was safe to say that he treated ukes far more equally than most other semes. Yes, Naruto would let Sasuke see his brother. Why on Earth wouldn't he?

A pang of sadness stabbed at his heart. How he had missed Itachi. How he'd missed the man's gentle touch and deep, silky voice. Itachi had been Sasuke's safe haven. The person to go to when Fugaku was angry, or drunk, or more likely both at the same time. Itachi had been Sasuke's only source of comfort, and for the past four years the raven had been forced to live without this lifeline.

He stood and quietly exited the room, tiptoeing down the hallway. A lone door was cracked open, a sliver of light creeping across the hardwood flooring. Sasuke peeked into the office.

"Yeah. He's been here for about two hours." Naruto was speaking to someone on his cellphone.

Who could he be talking to?

"Pretty quiet. He's a bit of an introvert." Naruto furrowed his brow, "Of course not. Kiba, all you think about is sex. You're an animal." Naruto face-palmed, "No, that wasn't a compliment."

Sasuke stiffened. He'd forgotten... sooner or later, he'd have to do _that_ with _him_. Not that Sasuke was particularly opposed- Naruto was incredibly good looking. Sasuke unconsciously ran his palm along his scarred torso. _"Damaged goods.",_ He thought.

"I-" Suddenly, sapphire met onyx. "I'll call you back."

Busted. Sasuke jumped back and stuttered as Naruto approached the door, opening it wider to reveal a frozen little raven. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Do you need something?"

"I-I-..." He inhaled, catching his words, "I was wondering if I could ask you..."

Naruto waited. "Go on?"

"If... If you could take me to visit Itachi-nii! Since he's your brother's... wife..." Saying that still tasted bitter on Sasuke's tongue. Itachi had never wanted to be married, but he had no choice. It was always the man's policy not to argue with his father's decisions for fear of troubling Sasuke. So he simply did what everyone was certain he'd do- find a seme, settle down, and eventually have children of his own. _"Dear God!"_, Sasuke thought, cringing at the realization that the same thing was expected of himself. There was no way, _no fucking way_, that Sasuke was even remotely motherly-material.

While listening to Sasuke explain, the blonde man couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Sasuke's body. Hardly eighteen, the boy had a lithe body and smooth, milky skin. _"Sasuke is perfect." _He thought to himself.

Naruto nodded. "You miss him." The raven looked away. "I'll take you to visit him this weekend." Sasuke's eyes brightened, but his face fell as he realized that it was only Tuesday. "But for now, would you want to talk to him over the phone?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered immediately.

"Come in." Sasuke complied.

* * *

"Kurama!" Itachi gasped and let his head sink back into the pillow behind him. A redhead was currently situated between his thighs, bobbing up and down. "Almost there..." He moaned and bit his lip, a metallic taste on his tongue. After only a few more sucks, licks, and kisses along the raven's slightly muscled torso, Itachi was clutching the sheets and bucking his hips into Kurama's mouth, riding out his orgasm.

The seme looked up mischievously and licked his lips, tasting Itachi once more. "My turn."

And as luck had it, a phone on the nightstand went off.

The redhead groaned and Itachi smirked at the man's misfortune. Kurama accepted the call and snapped, "What the fuck do you want, Naruto?!"

_"I need a favor."_

"No. I'm in the middle of something!"

_"Oi! This is important. Sasuke wants to speak with his brother."_

"Tell the fucking brat t-!" Suddenly the phone was snatched from his grip.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, "Is Sasuke there?"

* * *

"He is." Naruto gave a sidelong glance to the little raven, "He wants to talk to you."

_"Put him on the phone then, baka!" _Naruto's eye twitched at the insult. He handed Sasuke the phone and smiled before leaving the room to give the brother privacy.

A long, silent pause settled between the two. Sasuke heard a sharp '_thwap' _on the other end of the line and a curse, his brother telling someone- probably Kurama- to leave the room.  
"Nii-san...?" He said, relishing the fact that he wasn't addressing Itachi simply to feel the word on his tongue anymore. He would actually get a reply this time.

_"Yes, Sasuke?"_

Itachi's voice sounded just as it had the day he left home. Sasuke sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut so as not to let his tears fall. He couldn't form his words, so he stood there holding the phone tightly and blubbering.

_"Don't cry, otouto."_

"I've missed you." Sasuke said, his voice strained.

_"I missed you too." _Itachi's voice sounded a bit shaky, which was unusual. _"How are you?"_

Sasuke answered honestly, "I don't know."

Itachi chuckled sadly. "I see. Everything's new, ne?" The only reply that Sasuke could muster up was a sniffle. "... Hn. Naruto is letting me visit you this weekend." Sasuke felt slight anxiety. If his father knew that he was addressing Naruto by his first name... he didn't want to dwell on it.

_"I look forward to that, otouto." _A whiny voice cried out in the background. _"Oi, baka! Back off!" _A sharp smack resounded on the other end of the line and Kurama cursed again. _"Sorry Sasuke, I've got something to attend to. I'll call you tomorrow, alright?"_

"Okay, Nii-san. Goodbye."

_"Bye, otouto."_

The line was dead, and Sasuke found himself clutching the cellphone tightly in his palm. Warm tears soaked the collar of his tank as they flooded down his cheeks. The raven helped himself to the tissues on Naruto's desk, hoping the redness in his eyes would fade before Naruto came back. God, he missed his brother.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?" Naruto asked quietly, peeking into the room. He saw Sasuke hunched over his desk, a tissue in hand while he heaved quiet sobs. "Sasuke, what happened?" The blonde went to put a hand on the uke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned and slapped his palm away, leaving an angry red hand print. "Don't touch me!"

A moment of shocked silence followed. Sasuke half expected a blow to the face or, at the very least, to his ass, but Naruto didn't lay a finger on him. The blonde just stood there with a dejected look in his eyes.  
The raven grabbed another tissue and sprinted out of the room, wanting to hide away forever. _"Stupid father!" _He thought to himself, _"Stupid Naruto, Stupid, Stupid!" _He had locked the bedroom door behind himself. Sasuke sat on his bed, arms shaking slightly as he cradled his head in his palms. "I don't want to do this anymore." He said to himself, feeling as lost as he'd ever felt before.

* * *

There was a soft knock on his door just as he was drifting off into unconscious.

"Sasuke?" The voice calling him was distant and fuzzy. As the world came into focus, the voice became clearer. "Sasuke, dinner is ready." The voice, which belonged to Naruto the raven now realized, added, "If you feel like it." The uke thought for a moment before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and leaving his warm cocoon of silk sheets. He opened the door slightly, revealing a smiling blonde. "I'm glad you've decided to come out. I was beginning to think that you hated me."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's response.

Naruto gestured for Sasuke to come along. "This way."

Sasuke had been thinking. He hadn't meant to lash out- he'd never behaved that way before. But he was feeling so on edge, so frustrated, that he hadn't cared.  
Naruto lead them into a spacious dining room with a large table set for two. The seme pulled out a chair for Sasuke, yet only received a glare as the man flatly rejected him and sat in another seat.

The raven studied the meal. Toro sashimi with a bowl of plain rice on the side and Maccha. He studied Naruto carefully in the candlelight. "Itadakimasu." They said together. "You're not Japanese, are you?"

The blonde chuckled. "No. Iruka prepared this meal, so you should give him the credit." He saw Sasuke's slightly confused look, "Iruka is Kakashi's partner. You haven't seen him lately because he rests whenever he gets a chance. He's expecting. I insisted that I could handle the meals from now on, but when Iruka said that he's going to do _something_ around here, he meant it." The blonde laughed. "I guess it's for the best though, because if it were up to me we'd all eat cup ramen all day, every day!"

"I see." Sasuke muttered as he picked some rice up with his chopsticks and put it into his mouth. "How far along is he?"

"A little over eight months." Sasuke gaped. He was going to have a lot of firsts in a very short period of time, he could tell. The uke's expression made Naruto laugh. "Yeah, they're pretty nervous too. A baby should liven things up a little around here, though... and give you a bit of practice for the years to come."

Sasuke almost choked on his sushi.

The raven felt a hard slap on his back and the dreaded fish was finally swallowed. "Oi! Naruto-kun, stop terrorizing our guest! You'll kill him!" A tan man with a ponytail and a bulge in his stomach area smacked the blonde upside the head. "Can't you see that he's uncomfortable enough as it is?!"

"I was just kidding!" Naruto whined. He put a hand on Iruka's stomach, "I pray for you, otouto." He whispered to the bulge. "All of your negativity will rub off on him, you know! He'll come out a bitter, middle-aged man at this rate."

Iruka smacked the hand away. "_I pray_ that your idiocy won't rub off on him." The man pinched the bridge of his nose and walked out of the room.

"It's too late!" Naruto called after the uke. The blonde chuckled as a couple of long-distant curses were hurdled at him. He turned to Sasuke, "That was Iruka, if that wasn't obvious enough."

The raven had so many questions. _So many. _But he decided to ask a specific one first, "Otouto?"

Naruto nodded. "He and Kakashi basically raised me, they've been my parents since I was small."

"... Except that you hire them to do housework for you?"

Naruto cleared his throat. "Yeah. They both grew up here with their parents, who worked for my biological mom and dad. When my parents passed and my uncle came to take care of me, Kakashi and Iruka were my main caretakers. Since my uncle usually spent his nights out and his days working." The blonde took a sip of his tea, "I wonder when he found time to sleep."

Sasuke was intrigued. "You don't seem to get along very well with Iruka."

Naruto grinned, "Iruka and I don't, for the most part. But we don't mean what we say."

"You have a nice family." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded. He looked at his empty plate and rubbed his gorged stomach. However, it looked like Sasuke had only eaten a couple of pieces of sushi and a bit of his rice. "If you didn't like this, we can make something you want next time." Naruto offered.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, the meal was excellent. Give Iruka my thanks." He wiped his mouth and stood, "May I be excused?"

"Of course... you don't need to ask." He was given a curt nod before the raven disappeared upstairs.

"Strange kid." Kakashi said, a bowl of rice in hand and chopsticks in the other. He sat at the table. "You know, you'd think he would be a bit more enthusiastic to meet his husband."

"Hush." Iruka said, sitting at the table with the two semes. "Just think, he's suddenly been thrown into a house with strangers after being sheltered all his life. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that he doesn't have great people skills. Put your mask back on soon, Kakashi. I don't want to get the baby sick." _(1)_ Iruka said, rubbing his stomach.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, _dear_."

* * *

Sasuke's tummy growled. His eyebrow twitched as he tried to do something, _anything_, to get his mind off of his hunger. _"I'm too fat as it is." _He thought to himself, _"I've got to control myself. If Naruto grows tired of me..."_ He sighed to himself.

The raven had tried everything- He'd flipped through all the channels on his TV, which was mounted on the wall across from his bed, he had looked through most of the books on the shelves in his room, however staring at pages full of words gets a bit boring when one can hardly read to begin with. Usually, he'd be doing chores all day at home. But there's no way that Naruto would let him work, and besides, Sasuke would get lost looking for the cleaning supplies anyway.  
The raven sat on his bed, thinking of what he could possibly do to pass the time. His gaze landed upon an old jewelry box that he'd put on a shelf. He debated with himself before checking that his door was locked and padded over to the container. He slowly lifted the top.

He peered down at the blue vibrator and felt arousal spark in the pit of his stomach, knowing that he'd probably be more than entertained for the next couple of hours. _(2)_

* * *

**Well, this chapter took a bit longer for me to write than I'd hoped! But here you go. Your questions should start being cleared up in the next few chapters, so stay tuned. Reviews feed my imagination, so leave one if you've got the time, please!**

**(1)** **In Japan people usually wear masks so that they don't spread their sickness. **

**(2)** **That was the thing that ukes definitely shouldn't have, that I mentioned in the last chapter. So don't feel bad, those of you who have dirty minds! Mine is just as filthy. Lmao. Thank you guys for your responses, your guesses were all great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oi, Naruto-chan!" A man burst through the front door, slapping Kakashi on the back as he marched through the foyer. "I come bearing gifts!" The man announced this proudly as he hoisted a gift basket into the air.

"Naruto isn't here, Kiba." Kakashi deadpanned. "He's out with Sasuke."

"What!" The brunet gasped. "I told him I would be stopping by around this time." He fake sobbed.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Which is probably why he left in such a hurry..." The other seme gave him his signature puppy dog eyes. "You know there's no need to beg. You're going to make yourself at home anyway." The silveret said matter-of-factly as he gestured to the sitting room.

Kiba happily skipped to the next room, setting his basket down on the coffee table and throwing himself onto the sofa. "Akamaru!"

A huge dog came bounding through the still-open front door, tracking dirt through the house. "I keep telling Naruto, "Get a restraining order."." Kakashi said to himself as he went to get a mop, ""But no", he says. "He's my childhood friend", he says!"

* * *

It was a wonder that Sasuke's eyes hadn't popped out of his skull by now.

He was currently strolling along a sidewalk, albeit closely behind Naruto. The fresh air was warm and clear and the sun shone brightly in the endless blue sky. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd been outside for so long. People paced everywhere, semes in expensive suits hurriedly scurried to work and ukes in elaborate cloaks- some even in regular house clothes- held their husband's hands as they spent the day together. Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"I was thinking." Naruto began, feeling a burst of pride that he was able to give Sasuke this experience, "That it would be nice if we could go out today." Sasuke was still awestruck at the sight of all these ukes walking about so freely, so he didn't reply. "So, what do you want to do first?"  
Sasuke's eyes wandered over to an uke who was holding a young child's hand, his seme holding the other as they gently swung the giggling boy into the air as they walked. This uke's cloak was a bright yellow with orange embroidery around the neck and sleeves which were dappled here and there with small gems. He looked back down at his plain black cloak. Naruto caught wind of this and grinned. "I know of a place where they sell really great uke's clothes." He took Sasuke's hand. "My mother used to go there, and my uke-friends are always talking about it." Again, with these seme-uke friendships! Sasuke hadn't known that it was even legal to be close friends with the opposite gender.

They had arrived to the store in a little less than ten minutes. It was a rather decently sized building and the sign was distinctive and brightly colored. From looking through the window, you could tell that the store earned a good revenue because it was heavily stocked with merchandise and filled with happy patrons.  
A bell jingled happily as they walked inside. The interior was tastefully decorated and beautiful clothes were on display.

An uke walked over to them and asked, "Welcome! Do you need help finding anything?"

"No," Naruto smiled his signature smile, "We're fine."

"Alright then!" The man said cheerily, "I'm right over here if you need anything."

As Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the section of cloaks, the raven asked hastily, "He works here?" The blonde nodded.

"Don't tell me you think ukes aren't allowed to work." Naruto asked in awe, how could anyone be so kept in the dark? Naruto noticed the uke look to the side in embarrassment. "I mean, ukes can work. But it's not that common for them to be qualified for higher-paying jobs. The more serious ones." He saw Sasuke roll his eyes at the blatant discrimination against ukes.  
To change the subject, Naruto picked up the nearest cloak he saw. He unfolded it and held it out in front of Sasuke. "What about this one?" It was a bright pink with a lace back- far too revealing for the other man's tastes. Sasuke crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Oh," the seme put the cloak down, "Your favorite color is blue, isn't it?" He picked up one in a light blue hue. It was made from silk and the sleeves faded out into a darker blue. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled. "I like this one too."

By the time they had finished shopping, the orange sun had sunken low into the west. Naruto and Sasuke carried bags of clothing (including lingerie- which Sasuke didn't know of, of course.), various decor for Sasuke's room and of course, books upon books. Inside, Sasuke felt as giddy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto tilted his head toward the general direction an ice cream parlor. "How about we stop for ice cream?" He adjusted one of the heavier bags in his grip. "After we put these in the car?"

Sasuke's fingers tightened around the handle of his bag. His stomach growled quietly. "I don't like ice cream."

"Then how about we go somewhere else? I know a place-"

Sasuke cut him off, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh, okay." The blonde struggled to keep up with Sasuke. "You didn't eat very much this morning."

"I have an uneasy stomach in the mornings." Sasuke said casually.

"But eating so little is unhealthy for you-"

"Naruto, I was lonely last night." Sasuke suddenly said, stopping and standing in front of the man, their chests gently brushing together. "Why can't I sleep with you?"

Naruto's mind completely went blank and his cheeks became rosy. "I thought th-that you'd be more comfortable that way." He swallowed. "I didn't think you'd want to sleep in my bed."

Soft fingers slid down Naruto's side as big, dark eyes penetrated the seme. "You were wrong." It wasn't like any of what Sasuke was saying was true. To be honest, he relished the solitude. He was pretty sure that he would be just fine with not having a seme in his life. All Sasuke really wanted at the moment was to stop talking about _food_.

They walked to the car in silence after that. When the bags had been put in the back and both men were sitting securely in their seats, Naruto's hand slid quietly over to where Sasuke's own sat on the armrest. His palm practically cradled the raven's hand, which slightly alarmed Sasuke. If Naruto wanted to, he could hurt Sasuke badly. Sasuke's stomach churned a bit at the thought, but settled as the tan fingers threaded themselves through his own ivory ones. Could he really trust Naruto? Was he just being so nice to Sasuke simply to get the raven in bed? And if, God forbid, Sasuke actually _fell_ for the blonde, would Naruto only show his true colors then? So many doubts swam around in Sasuke's head that he felt as if he'd burst, like a dam pushed to its limits.

"Sasuke." Naruto said. The raven looked at the blonde, who had a thoughtful look in his blue eyes. "You know I'm not a blithering idiot, right?"

Caught. There was no point in lying now. "Apparently not."

"Right." Naruto's hand squeezed Sasuke's. "I won't ask any questions about him. Or about what he's done to you. Because it's all in the past." Naruto paused as he thought of what to say next. "But I just want to make sure that you understand something." Sasuke began to grow uncomfortable with the emotions being shown. It wasn't often that anyone expressed feelings so strongly towards him. "Whatever your father has ever criticized you about is wrong." Sasuke turned his head away. "You're fine the way you are."

Sasuke snatched his hand away and glared at Naruto. "I don't need your sympathy!" He hissed.

"That's right." Naruto agreed. "What you _do_ need is your own approval."

"Shut up."

"You're saying that to the person who just blew his whole paycheck on you?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke faced the front of the car and rolled his eyes. "You're a spoiled little rich boy. You have money to _burn_." The raven shook his head and whispered to himself, "Dobe."

"I would threaten to take everything back..." Naruto reached into the backseat and pulled something from a small shopping bag. "But I want to keep these." He swung around a pair of frilly little black panties on his index finger.

Sasuke arched a brow. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing, Naruto-_chan_. What color is the thong you're wearing now?"

"Ha ha." Naruto mock-laughed. "Don't worry, you don't have to wear these until Monday. I hate Mondays, and seeing you only wearing these would really brighten my day-" A hand pressed against his mouth as another snatched at the lingerie. Naruto snickered and tucked them behind his back, but Sasuke only pinned him between himself and the car door.

"I don't have to wear them at all, you little fucker! Give them to me, Naruto!"

"If I'd known you'd be this eager to wear them I would've taken you with me to pick some more out." The blonde muffled through the hand. He silently regretted it as Sasuke pinched his nose shut, a hand still over the seme's mouth.

* * *

"We're home!" Naruto called.

"So are we!" Kiba said as he entered the foyer, Akamaru close behind. "We've been waiting for you to come home all day!" The brunet noticed Sasuke and stepped closer, taking a handful of chips from the bag in his hands and stuffing them into his mouth. "So this is Sasuke, huh?" He swallowed. "Itachi is a lot hotter, I have to say. This one is just too... _cute_. I can't imagine him being that good in bed. But Itachi!" Kiba exhaled sharply, "What I'd give to spend a night with him!"

Sasuke was swinging back a bag containing an expensive alarm clock, ready to smash the thing against Kiba's cranium, when Kakashi popped up behind him and seized the bags that Naruto and Sasuke held. "I'll go put these somewhere... safe." The silveret said.

Naruto took Kiba by his hood and dragged him into the next room. "Kiba!" He whisper-shouted, so that Sasuke couldn't hear them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

The brunet arched a brow and leaned against the wall before throwing the empty bag into the waste bin across the room. It landed in the container with a soft crinkle. "I was just being honest, Naru-chan. He has the sex appeal of a kitten." Naruto looked at him questionably. "Absolutely zero!" Kiba clarified.

Naruto shook his head and looked around closely so that he knew Sasuke wasn't nearby. "He's self-conscious enough as it is..." Naruto muttered. "But don't tell him I said that. He'd kick my ass. Seriously. I think he would."

"Naruto!" Kiba hissed.

"What?!"

"You're whipped!"

"I am not!"

"You're _so_ whipped!" Kiba insisted. "Sasuke will begin to think that he has power over you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No he won't, Kiba!"

"Then assert your dominance! You're the alpha dog, Naruto!"

"You need to stop thinking in terms of dogs, jackass. We're not animals!"

"What I mean is that this isn't right, Naruto!"

"He's only been here for three days. There hasn't even been enough time for anything to go wrong!"

Kiba narrowed his eyes. "Things went wrong the moment you saw him at the wedding!"

Naruto's blue eyes cast their gaze downward. "Shut up, Kiba."

"Whatever." The brunet sighed and threw his hands up in defense. "Be the laughingstock. I don't care, but I don't agree with this." Kiba had been raised in a very traditional home. Though not as strict as Sasuke's father, he was a firm believer in gender roles. Despite this fact, he and Naruto were like brothers.

The blonde man scoffed, "Which is why you're still single. Because you're over-controlling."

"This isn't about my _supposed_ faults, Naruto!" He barked, making the blonde arch a brow. "This is about yours." He said bluntly before crossing his arms stubbornly.

"I'm done, Kiba." Naruto sighed. "Please. Go home."

"Fine." Akamaru trotted happily to the brunet's side. "When you come to your senses, let me know." With that, Kiba took his leave, and Naruto facepalmed.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "Sasuke?" He called.

The man eventually found Sasuke in the raven's bedroom, newly painted a dark blue. He was fiddling with a CD he'd bought, clearly unsure as to how to use it. "How do I make it play music?" He asked as if the disc itself had specific buttons on it. Naruto smiled.

In a sitting room that branched off from the Great room, Naruto plopped a CD of Sasuke's choice into the stereo. As soon as the system began to play music, Sasuke's eyes grew wide and intrigued.

_"I spend my money on the regular miracles,_  
_Just like you, like me, like everybody else._  
_Up on the sun, lookin' sad and beautiful,_  
_Just like you, like me, like everybody else!"_

"Is an uke singing this?" The raven asked. He examined the CD case- the song was named Harlem by a band called New Politics.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that I haven't heard an uke sing like this before."

"Seriously?!" Naruto squeaked as the chorus ended. "You've got so much to learn."

_"Here come the jets, hide my money in your tube socks,_  
_Run like me, like hell, like everybody else._  
_Hair metal on a Japanese boom box,_  
_Kicks like you, like me, like everybody else!"_

Naruto put another CD in by another band called Modest Mouse. "You seemed bored with the other one... I think this might be more your style." He explained, picking up on Sasuke's mood toward the upbeat song.

_"I backed my car into a cop car the other day..._  
_Well he just drove off sometimes life's okay,_  
_I ran my mouth off a **bit** too much oh what did I say?_  
_Well you just laughed it off it was all okay."_

Sasuke shrugged. "It's better. He screams a lot."

Naruto nodded. "Maybe something else?"

The raven haired boy picked up a CD with a gothic looking seme on it. "This one."

Naruto pursed his lips and nodded. "Okay then."

Sasuke arched a brow at the music that started playing. "This isn't so bad."

_"And I don't want you and I don't need you!_  
_Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you,_  
_It's not your fault that you're always wrong!_  
_The weak ones are there to justify the strong._

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people,_  
_It's all relative to the size of your steeple._  
_You can't see the forest for the trees!_  
_You can't smell your own shit on your knees!"_

"This is amazing." Sasuke stated bluntly.

Naruto sweatdropped. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"I think this song is very insightful. And accurate."

_"There's no time to discriminate,_  
_Hate every motherfucker,_  
_That's in your way!"_

_Hey you, what do you see?_  
_Something beautiful, something free?_  
_Hey you, are you trying to be mean?_  
_If you live with apes man, it's hard to be clean!"_

"Whatever you say." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

_"The horrible people, the horrible people!_  
_It's as anatomic as the size of your steeple!_  
_Capitalism has made it this way,_  
_Old-fashioned fascism will take it away!"_

Naruto clamped his hands over his ears. "Turn it off Sasuke!" He hollered. That damned song had been playing for the past two days. The blonde thought his ears might fall off.

A simple, drowned out "_No_." Was his only reply.

"I'll burn it! I swear I will!"

"I dare you." Sasuke said from the other room.

Defeated, Naruto retreated to his bedroom and threw a pillow over his head. It smelled of vanilla and something distinctly _Sasuke_. The uke had been sleeping with Naruto, and even though nothing _like that_ had happened yet, it made Naruto feel happy- as if they were officially a married couple. Suddenly a new song began to blare from downstairs.

_"Lately I been, I been losing sleep,_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be._  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard,_  
_Said no more counting dollars,_  
_We'll be counting stars._  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars..."_

Naruto closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a doze as the scent of Sasuke enveloped his senses. He just rested there for a while, letting the music run through his mind.

_"I feel something so right,_  
_By doing the wrong thing!_  
_And I feel something so wrong,_  
_By doing the right thing..._  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie,_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel **alive**."_

* * *

"Naruto..." Naruto looked in the general direction of where the voice came from and put down his coffee before going to see what the raven haired man needed. Today would be the day when Sasuke got to see his brother after a long, long wait. He found the man staring at something beside the front door.

"What's this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke was holding a gift basket. He took the card and read it. "From Kiba. Oh, yeah. He stopped by the drop this off! I forgot..."

"That's rude." Sasuke huffed.

Naruto merely shrugged and examined the sweets and general frilly stuff that you typically buy for newlywed ukes. "I have a feeling this was more for you anyway." The blonde was immediately proven wrong as he moved a book titled "How to Take Care of Your New Uke, for New/Stupid Semes." Beneath it was an abundance of sex toys, flavored lubes, candles, and lingerie. Before Sasuke could make out what exactly was in there, Naruto snatched the basket out of the raven's hands. "I'll just go put this away!" He chuckled nervously.

"What?" Sasuke asked and crossed his arms. "What was in there?"

Naruto gulped and looked around, trying to come up with a plausible lie. "Ramen. Lots and lots of ramen."

* * *

**Okay guys. Sorry for the delay, I've just been swamped with finals and shit like that. And my computer's charger went kaput, so I had to wait until a new one was delivered before I could publish this. But I just got it about an hour ago and decided to clean this chapter up and post it for you guys. That being said, I hope you all had a great winter break! Remember to review for more chapters, feedback is always appreciated. **

**The songs mentioned in this story do not belong to me and are owned by their respective writers. I just like them, so I merely incorporated them into the story. I just have a feeling that Sasuke would enjoy listening to Marilyn Manson, haha.**

**Links in the song will be posted in my profile, if you want to listen to them for yourself. They're all great, I promise! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
